I Forgive You
by hisbaby1
Summary: It's the Winter Formal at Hogwarts, and Hermione catches the eyes of a few boys, one in particular.


The Great Hall was spotted with large trees that were adorned with ornaments. The air was filled with the illusions of little snowflakes falling, yet, they never appeared on the tables or on the shoulders of the many students that filed in. Although it was Christmas, many students had decided to stay for the holidays for one pretty good reason.  
"Students, it is Christmas Eve!" Dumbledore stated, when everyone was finally seated, and in a response a few Slytherin boys snickered at the comment of Draco Malfoy. "Well, of course it's Christmas Eve, nice to know the old prat would realize this." Dumbledore, completely oblivious to the comments, continued on. "Now, you all know that tonight is the Winter Formal-"A few grumbles were heard, along with a few excited squeals from the girls "Now, we have placed charms to keep anyone from causing trouble…" He shot a quick and amused glance toward the Weasley twins, "and anyone caught making trouble will have to deal with the Head of House, understood? Now, I wish you all a wonderful time, and have a Happy Christmas!"

About an hour later, after a long hot shower, Hermione Granger had put a drying charm on her hair and rolled it carefully in curlers. She was sitting in just a loose shirt and pajama bottoms, reading her favorite book, when Ginny walked in. "Hermione, we don't have very long, you might want to get a move on…" Hermione glanced up and looked at Ginny who was already in a floor-length black gown. Her hair was already curled and placed into a beautiful, sleek side ponytail. "Oh." Hermione gasped, glancing at the clock and running back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Ginny giggled softly to herself and sat down on the couch to wait on her friend.

Hermione made sure her makeup looked almost perfect before dealing with her hair. She unrolled each curler painfully slow, making sure not to disturb the curls. Placing a quick anti-frizzing charm on her hair, she placed half of it up, and left the bottom down. Her dark brown hair shone in the warm fire of the Gryffindor common room as she finally stepped out of the bathroom. "Whoa!" Ginny gasped, before running up to her friend " 'Mione, you look beautiful! You just need your dress." Hermione grinned, "Thank you! But you look so much prettier." She then proceeded to run back up the stairs into the girl's common room and get changed.

The winter formal had just begun and people were starting to file in. Most of the murmuring was just compliments of many of the girls to each other, or of the boys to their dates. It quieted down for a few moments as Hermione Granger walked into the room, the emerald green dress gliding along the floor, with a slit snaking its way up her leg. A few of the boys gaped their jaws and she blushed fiercely, not used to the attention. She looked around as she walked in and a pair of light grey eyes caught her warm brown ones. The eyes were not cold as usual, they were almost warm; if you could say that. The grey eyed boy raised an eyebrow in curiosity before the gaze was broken by one of his friends who dragged him, reluctantly, off. Hermione only realized she was blushing like crazy when Ginny looked at her and grinned, "Okay, spill. Who is making you blush like this?" Hermione looked at her and shook her head, "No one! No one!" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Mhm, sure. Okay Hermione.."

It was finally a slow dance, and many of the other girls were already picked off and were swaying on the dance floor. Hermione had been offered, but she had politely declined these, not really wanting to slow dance. Well, until she noticed those same grey eyes from before, and the boy who carried them, walking toward her smoothly. "Granger." Draco stated, dipping his head slightly, "May I ask you for-" "Whoa, Malfoy? You're really asking me, a _mudblood_, to dance?" She put emphasis on the word, her tone slightly annoyed. Draco smirked, "Eh, I must have lost my mind. But I-" Hermione glared at him and stood up, "Malfoy, if you're just trying to embarrass me. You can take your pathetic self away from me." She started to turn before he grabbed her wrist tightly. "Malfoy, you prat! Let me go, that hurts!" She spat, fire burning in her eyes. A flash of something, whether it was anger or sadness, shown in his eyes before it was caught in his normal steely composition. "Granger." He spoke softly, raising an eyebrow as she turned her head away. "Okay, fine. But you will dance with me tonight." He snorted, releasing his grip and strutting arrogantly away. Hermione stared at his figure as he ran off, rubbing her sore wrist absent-mindedly.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron and Harry demanded at the same time, "Because if he hurt you-" Ron started, "We will certainly hex him." Harry finished as they came back from their slow dances. Hermione groaned, "No, he didn't. But I am curious as to why he wanted to dance with me in the first place." Thoughts were swimming in her mind, but they were mostly about him just wanting to embarrass her and such. "He probably just wants to embarrass you, you know how he is." Ron stated, and Hermione glared at him slightly. "Yes, Ronald, I considered that already. But he seemed to really want to." Harry sighed, "Okay, 'Mione, think what you want. But I believe he was just messing with your mind."

It was the last dance of the night, which was obvious because Dumbledore had just stated it, but it was important none-the-less. Malfoy hadn't tried to mess with her anymore and Hermione was getting slightly anxious. Of course, the last dance was a slow one, wasn't it always? Hermione stood up, brushed off her dress, and then proceeded to start collecting her stuff. That was until a firm hand knocked it back out of her grasp, making her whip around and glare at the face of Malfoy. "How did I know it was you?" Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing with frustration. "Oh, you can just sense my presence." Malfoy smirked slightly. "No." Hermione stated, "No?" Malfoy asked, confused for a second. "I'm not dancing with you." Malfoy drawled on boredly, "We had this discussion earlier, I said I'd dance with you tonight, and Malfoys always get what they want." Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Oh, well, you broke that tradition." Malfoy grabbed her shoulders again, "Yes, Granger, you will dance with me. Right now." He grabbed her arm and walked, no dragged, her to the center of the floor. He put his arms on her waist softly, which did surprise her. How could he be gentle like that? She then wrapped her arms around his neck unwillingly.

"You know this is kinda nice. But, Granger, I must say your dislike is showing. You are barely dancing, let alone moving." Malfoy commented, smirking slightly again. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet, deciding to move them a tad more now. " Malfoy sighed, "Hermione." Hermione glanced up quickly, not believing her ears. _"Did he just say my name?"_ She thought to herself, her eyes widened in surprise. "You know, I'm sorry about the stuff I said." "_Okay, now he's apologizing, yup, this is a dream." _"But I didn't mean any of it, sure, my dad taught me to hate... muggleborns. But I'm not him, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now will it?" Hermione gaped her mouth open, before realizing she looked foolish and closing it again. Malfoy drew himself closer to her, "You know, Hermione." He drawled out her name ever so slightly, creating a chill that went through her spine. "You look beautiful tonight. As you do everyday, of course." He leaned his head closer to her and breathed softly in her ear, nuzzling it slightly with his face. _"Oh crap." _Hermione lost her breath slightly, and shifted awkwardly away, making him pull away in surprise. "Still don't believe me?" Malfoy sighed, a frown appearing on his lips slightly. He then leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, before pulling back slightly and looking into her deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything I've done. Really." He released his grip, flicked his long blonde hair back over his face, and started to move away from her. Hermione snapped out of it, processed everything she had heard, and called after him, "Draco!" She stepped forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back toward her. "I forgive you, Draco, I forgive you." She brushed the hair out of his face, and stared up at his grey eyes. She then bit her lip slightly, glanced at his for a second, and leaned forward, her lips meeting his. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and his went around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Now would there be talk tomorrow? Yes. But did they really even care? _Not one bit._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: Yes, I completely doubt that this is anything in character at all. Mostly on Draco's part. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and posting it. So, I guess deal with it.**

**CREDIT: All credit goes to J.K. Rowling on the lovely characters. I do wish that Dramione was real though.  
Just the story is mine. c:  
**


End file.
